


Flicks and Fries

by KrisseyCrystal (IceCreAMS)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreAMS/pseuds/KrisseyCrystal
Summary: “Who’s handsome?”“Vin Diesel.”Percy seems to consider this. He tilts his head back. He thinks. After a half-second, his nose scrunches up. “What, you think so?”Or: idle conversations shared over bad movies and video games make one Percy Jackson hungry.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Flicks and Fries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aksh4321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aksh4321/gifts).



Annabeth has forgotten the name of the movie they are watching. It’s not very good, which is saying something because Vin Diesel is in it and it’s set in outer space and there are cool, life-threatening monsters on the planet the cast is stranded on. But the lead girl is the only character she cares about, not even Vin Diesel himself, which is just sad.

“What a waste of a handsome guy,” Annabeth bemoans when she really means, _How could they give that guy the big bucks and not even give him a good character to play?_

Percy isn’t paying attention, because Percy hardly pays attention to anything that isn’t his Switch these days, but he does perk his head up at that and frowns. Crumbs from his half-eaten cheese bun drop from his mouth and onto his chest, where the rest of the half-wrapped cheese bun sits. “Who’s handsome?”

“Vin Diesel.”

Percy seems to consider this. He tilts his head back. He thinks. After a half-second, his nose scrunches up. “What, you think so?”

Annabeth snorts and moves to kick her leg. “What do _you_ know about handsome men?”

“Well, as the handsomest guy this side of Olympus, I like to think I know a fair bit.” Percy turns back to his Switch and Annabeth rolls her eyes. 

“What are we even watching this movie for if you’re not paying attention?”

“I don’t know. I thought you wanted to know what’s gonna happen to that Fry-girl or whatever.” Percy pauses his game again, musing at the ceiling at the same time as his stomach grumbles. “Mm. Fries.”

“Finish your cheese bun first. Then we can talk about French fries.”

Percy goes back to playing his game.

Annabeth stretches. Quite selfishly, she acknowledges, she is already luxuriously taking up a majority of the available couch real estate. _Location, location, location._ Isn’t that how it works?

The movie is getting worse and worse as it goes on. Annabeth is losing all track of caring about who has died and who’s alive. The sudden outing of Jack—which rubs Annabeth the wrong way, somehow—makes her frown. From then on, she starts to tune it out. She can feel herself drifting off to sleep, closing her eyes one minute as the heroes huddle inside the cave of a canyon wall and use bioluminescent…stuff—she missed the part where they must have said what it was—in order to light their way. The next minute, she opens her eyes and in a cruel twist of dramatic betrayal, it seems Vin Diesel’s character has abandoned them.

Annabeth groggily mutters something very colorful and very unflattering about his character before she drifts off again.

There’s a sudden flair of noise on the screen that jerks Annabeth awake. Her foot, which has somehow tucked itself in between the space of Percy’s thigh and chest while she napped, now flails and knocks something aside. 

For a split-second, not even Fry’s dramatic death on-screen makes Annabeth’s heart stop. She snaps upright, mortified instead that somehow she kicked her boyfriend’s face or kicked his Switch to the floor. In the space of an instant, a hundred possible things she thinks her foot could have hit run through her mind until she sees Percy, perfectly fine and with his Switch in hand, forlornly reaching for the carpet.

“My cheese bun…” 

Not for the first time this lazy Saturday afternoon does Annabeth roll her eyes and fall back onto the couch. She sprawls out her limbs just as widely as before. “Fine, I guess we can go for a fry run after the credits.”

Percy’s quiet, enthusiastic, “Yes,” makes this mistake of a movie choice all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally never written Percabeth before--but I've loved Percy Jackson since I read it in high school, so it was an absolute DELIGHT to get a request from my good friend Akshay for a little drabble featuring them and a fallen cheese bun <3 thanks for the request, Akshay!
> 
> also, if you can guess the movie heavily referenced here, kudos :)
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/kissykrissey) / [tblr](https://krisseycrystal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
